Shadows Of Darkness: ...And May All Your....
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: Christmases Be White My third story in my Seer's series. A Christmas theme....


****

. . .And May All Your Christmases Be White

By: [**Colibri**][1]

__

Timeline: This takes place after Dinobot's death. I'm not sure when winter was so I'll just place it here.

~o~o~o~

The crispy, white snow fell from the cloudy sky. It splattered on the land as it came down. The snow bunnies bounced around with no care at all. Not like the Transmetal cheetah sitting not far away. Cheetor watched the furry little animals as they played in the soft snow. He shook his head. He picked up a hand full of snow and rolled it into a ball.

"Merry Christmas, little bunnies. I guess you guys are the only ones that will enjoy it, cuz I sure won't. Not now that Tigatron and Airrazor . . ." Cheetor sighed, "Even Dinobot . . ." He looked at the snowball and threw it over his shoulder. He was greeted with a thud and a yelp. He jumped up, put his hands together, and turned, ready for a battle. The only sight that filled his optics was a funny one that almost made him laugh. Rattraps stood there with snow covering his face, trying it get it off so he could see. 

"Ahg! Would ya watch what ya throw, spots? Nearly took out an optic!" Rattrap did what he does best(and if you don't know the answer, I feel sorry for you), complain. Cheetor shook his head again and sat back down again. Rattrap came and sat down next to him.

"Well, if you hadn't came sneaking up on me, you wouldn't have gotten hit. Now, shut your motermouth . . .your scaring the bunnies." Rattrap mumbled under his breath about bunnies were for cartoons, but Cheetor ignored the rat and watched. They sat silent for a few cycles until the last bunny had hopped away. _'Geeze, dis kid is as bad as Tigatron was with these things . . .'_ Rattrap shook his head as he and Cheetor got up. They started to walk back to base.

Rattrap saw the sad look on the cat's face so he decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, uh, kiddo . . .what was dat t'in' you were talkin' 'bout back dere? Merry Christmas? What's dat?" The question lightened Cheetor's face a bit. 

"It's a Christian holiday that humans celebrate at this time of year. Wintertime was when 'Jesus Christ' was born. That was God's son born of the Virgin Mary."

"What?!"

"I'll explain. She was so good and pure, God chose her to bare the 'Our Savor', well, not _our _savor, but the human's savor. Anyway, Mary and a man named Joseph went in search of Bethlehem. When they arrived after a very long journey, they found out that there was no place to stay besides an old barn at an motel. Mary laid down near a manger and gave birth to a baby boy named Jesus. When he was born, a star had shown brightly in the sky onto the old barn. It was the sign that The Savor has come. Shepherds left their flocks to follow the star in the sky. Three kings saw the star as well, and followed it to the barn. They found the Baby Jesus in the manger and gave him gifts. Since then, each year on that day, children receive gifts just like Jesus did when he came to earth. Starhopper and I celebrated it every year around wintertime. We put up a Christmas tree up with a star on the top. And we give each other gifts when Christmas morning comes. Then we put up some fake snow, cuz it doesn't snow on Cybertron, and make snowbots and have snowball fights with some other kids down my block. Then we go inside and have hot energon and bits (cookies). Man, they were the days . . ." 

Rattrap expected to find the cat crying when he looked up in to his eyes but he saw stars instead. A thought came to the rat's head and smiled.

"So . . .why not do it dis year?" Cheetor looked down in confusion. "Really! I t'ink it would keep our minds off of da current events. Besides . . .I like the gifts idea!" 

Cheetor chuckled. _'Only you . . .'_ "Yeah, it is a good idea, but will Big Bot go for it?"

"Don't worry about dat, kiddo. Ya just leave dat ta me!" Rattrap went into beast mode and scurried off. Cheetor looked behind him as he saw the bunny trail and then followed him back to base.

~o~o~o~

For the first time, Rattrap beat Cheetor to the base. _'Not that I blame him . . .three deaths can be really hard on a kid . . . not that he had much of a childhood so far . . . hope Ole' Pop Op will let us do dis in da middle of a war . . .it will bring a lot of joy in dis . . .' _"Hey, uh, Fearless Leader. I need ta talk ta ya . . ."

~o~o~o~

Cheetor let Rattrap go ahead. He wanted to think. _'Man, this could be so fun . . .just like the times with Starhopper! With Optimus and Rattrap and all, this could be fun. Tigatron and Airrazor would have liked it . . .and maybe even Dinobot would if he was here . . .Shut up, Cheetor! You're going to make yourself cry! Shut up!_' Cheetor sighed and shook the bad memories away. He then replaced them with a good one, not one of Christmas, but of Tigatron . . .

__

Cheetor looked down from the rock. 'There he is . . .the new Maximal . . .Tigatron.' _Sure enough, there sat the white tiger sitting on a rock below, looking at the view below them. Cheetor smiled, _'Bet he likes the nature too . . .'_All of a sudden the tiger looked up and smiled at the cat. _

"Hello, little cat. Came to watch the sunset?" Cheetor heard the joy in the older cat's voice and smiled. 

"Part of it. I really came to meet you." Cheetor jumped down and landed next to Tigatron. "Hi, I'm Cheetor, **Axalon** pilot and jungle scout. I already know your name, but I really want to know more." Cheetor blushed knowing he sounded stupid saying it. He made a bad first impression with Dinobot that way. Tigatron chuckled and nodded, as if he read his thoughts. 

"And I you, little cat. When I first saw you, something about you caught my eye. I watched you as your go onto your patrol. You have a certain youth inside you that I wish I could have. You like to live life to it's fullest, don't you, Cheetor?"

"Whoa, your amazing! Everybody else calls it brash immature kid that thinks this is all a game . . .which is the farthest from the truth. I know why and how this war happened. I'm not stupid."

"Hmm, I believe they just don't understand. They have many years behind them while you have very few. The have forgotten their youth, while your still living yours. You must be patient with them while they try to do the same with you." Cheetor was totally stumped. He smiled.

"Man, your good at this! Maybe you can help Rattrap with his MANY problems!" Tigatron laughed, remembering hearing the rat swear under his breath one or two times before. 

"Maybe I could. But I do believe he is harder to get threw to. You, on the other hand, have a very open mind about things. I know by the way you speak, little cat." Tigatron spoke this before Cheetor could ask what did he mean. Cheetor was silent until Tigatron was finished. "You have something else about you that I cannot put my finger on at the moment, but when I get to know you better, I might know what that thing is." Cheetor smiled. 

That was the invitation Cheetor needed to hear to start a friendship off right. Their friendship grew and Cheetor was as close to Tigatron as he is with Optimus and was with Starhopper. 

Then came Airrazor and they became a trio of friends. Cheetor would hang around them during most of his free time. And he wasn't blind, he saw the romance that kenneled between his best friends and smiled. He knew somewhere deep down inside that belonged together and sorta helped them along. 

And what a relief it was to know that he had at least someone to turn to for help when he found about being a Seer. Tigatron was one also, but not as strong of a one as Cheetor was. Airrazor kept her beck shut when they told her. Cheetor didn't want the other Maximals knowing just yet, he wanted to know more himself. So on his free time he learned about being a Seer. All Seers have Links. Some of them can See the future, others can See the past. Cheetor could do both, though he never had a past Dream, as Tigatron called it. Just future ones, most of them told him simple stuff like if it was going to rain or stuff like that. But every so often . . . He learned how to control part of his gift. Just before he could finish the rest, the aliens came. Optimus got blown up in the transwarp drive explosion, which proved his dream of fire true that he had in a few days before. Then Tigatron and Airrazor left to get the fallen pods that came down from orbit, which left Cheetor alone in his remorse for his fallen commander, friend, and father figure. And stopped his lessons dead in their tracks. 

But then Optimus came back on and Silverbolt had joined the Maximals. But his friends were still out looking for the lost pods. Before anyone knew it, the aliens came again and took Tigaron and Airrazor away into their ship. Cheetor mourned for their lose, but he knew deep down in side that they were alright. He forgot about being a Seer, his dreams have stopped and thought of nothing besides his friends. At least, until Dinobot died. All the loses were to much for him and the nightmares came back. Stronger than before. Then, all of a sudden, it was winter came and the memories of Christmas came in filled all those empty memory banks he had forced empty years ago. It filled him with a peace . . .almost . . .

"Hello, fuzz butt! Are ya alright in dat head of yours? I said Optimus wanted to see ya!" Cheetor jumped back from he silver and blue bot in front of him. _'What the . . .how did I get here? Hmmm must have been so enhanced in my memories to realize what I was doing . . .Oh, well . . .'_ "Oh, sorry, rat face. I was just thinking about something. I'll go to him right now." He left the Transmetal rat bot shaken his head in laughter.

~o~o~o~

Cheetor knocked on the door. He didn't open it until Optimus called him in. He came in and sat down on the floor next to Optimus in beast mode, who was looking out of the window. Finally Optimus looked down at the Transmetal cat and smiled. "Hello, Cheetor. What's this I hear about Christmas?"

That smile came on to Cheetor's face again. "Well, do you know about Mary and Baby Jesus?" Optimus nodded. "Well, every year at the same time that Jesus was born, humans start to celebrate Christmas. Not all of them, but most of them. Anyway, they'd put up a pine tree and put decorations. You know, tinsel, ordainments, and a star or an angel on top. The star to represent the star that the shepherds followed, and the angel to represent the angel of god that told Mary and Joseph about the coming of their lord. It then became a Christmas tree. On Christmas Eve, the little children would hang stockings near a fireplace. And then they'd place cookies and milk on a table so that Santa Clause, or Kriss Kringle, as some would call him, could have something to eat after his long journey around the world, giving toys to every little boy and girl who celebrated Christmas. Santa Clause represents the Three Kings that gave Christ the gifts, I think. On Christmas morning, the children would rise from there sleep and run to the tree and open presents. Some families go out of vacation, some go visit family members(like mine!), or they stay home and play with there toys. And some went to have fun. Starhopper and I would always have a party for the neighborhood kids and there parents, I would play with the kids and Starhopper would talk to the parents. Sometimes he would come over to the 'kids section' and play with us for a while. When everyone left was when we'd exchange gifts. He would tell me stories about the Great War, even though he wasn't in it he sure knew a lot. I would tell him the memories I had, not few but some, about my Mom and Dad. We would always go to bed with full stomachs and happy memories of that day. " Cheetor sighed as he finished, "Man, wish I had those days again."

Optimus looked down in at Cheetor in amazement, _'Any other bot would be crying about what he has lost, but not Cheetor . . . I think Rattrap was right. Christmas can be just the thing we need to liven this place up . . .'_ "Hm . . . you know what Cheetor?"

"What?"

"I think this is a great idea." Cheetor beamed.

"You do?"

Optimus nodded and laughed. "Yes, I think it is just what this base needs . . .a little Christmas cheer. Now, where do we find a Christmas tree?"

Cheetor jumped up. "I know just the place! Follow me!" With that Cheetor ran out of the room faster than Optimus ever seen him go before, and that's fast! Optimus laughed and commed Rhinox the news. 

~o~o~o~

Cheetor looked around. _'No . . .too small. No, that can even fit in the **Axalon**! No, no, no, no, maybe . . .no, no, no . . .'_ Cheetor walked by tree after tree. Optimus came with Cheetor and Rattrap to find 'the perfect tree' as Cheetor called it. So far, none of them were to the catbot's liking, not a single one. 

This annoyed Rattrap. "Oh, come on, pussy cat! I'm freezing my tail off here!"

"Good. It's ugly anyway." Cheetor called back with a snicker. Rattrap mumbled under his breath, but Cheetor didn't make out what, he said so he just ignored him and kept looking. _'No, no, no, no . . .'_

"Yes!" Rattrap jumped when Cheetor shouted out. There, standing tall before them, was the prettiest and most perfect Christmas tree. Cheetor smiled down at Rattrap. "Isn't it great? I finally found the perfect tree."

"Finally is da keyword, kiddo . . ." Rattrap mumbled, but inside he was actually excited about all this. And Cheetor saw it.

"I bet you can't wait to see what I got you."

"Probably a piece of cheese."

"How did you guess?" Cheetor joked, then looked up at Optimus. "This is the one. Lets cut this sucker down and haul it off to the base!"

"Hmmmm . . .it does look good, Cheetor, but what would Tigatron say if he saw this?"

"Ho, ho, ho and Merry Christmas, little cat!"

~o~o~o~

Silverbolt looked around. Optimus was looking at charts, Rhinox was typing on the computer, Rattrap was no where in sight, and Cheetor was hanging tinsel around a tree . . ._'What?'_ "Hello, Cheetor . . . what is this?"

Cheetor looked down from the ladder, "Oh, hey Bird-dog. I'm trimming the tree!"

"Okay . . .where is the shears?" Cheetor laughed.

"Don't need shears to trim a Christmas tree, didn't you get Big Bot's message?" 

"I'm sorry, I missed."

Rattrap came in then and smiled an evil grin. Cheetor saw that too. "Well, wolf. Where have you been? Hanging around any mistletoe lately, hmmm?" Rattrap raised his eyebrows(you KNOW what I mean!), "Give any gifts to a loved one?"

"Rattrap . . ." Cheetor started. Rattrap ignored him. 

"You know, Bolt. I was wondering . . ."

"Wondering if you would like to help me with this tree, and I'll tell you all about Christmas." Rattrap sneered at Cheetor and he shook his head. Silverbolt looked at the two of them as they were crazy but he nodded and Cheetor smiled, telling the wolf-eagle all about Christmas. 

"And every year they give presents to everybody that celebrate Christmas. And that's what we are going to do, We give each other gifts when Christmas Day comes. Isn't that great? It's going to be just like home." Cheetor grinned, his emerald eyes glowed with excitement. Silverbolt couldn't help but smile at the way Cheetor acted. The Transmetal bot transformed to beast mode hopped down the ladder, bouncing out of the room to get more stuff or the tree.

Optimus smiled. "I knew this was a great idea, I haven't seen him this happy since before the Quantum Surge." Silverbolt nodded in agreement, but wasn't really listening. He was thinking of Blackarachnia and about the love Cheetor said Christmas was all about. _'Maybe if I can tell her all about this she would think of becoming a Maximal . . .'_ he thought as he as he saw Cheetor coming back. He was carrying a box full of Christmas stuff and more tinsel. 

"Okay, that's the last of it."

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Silverbolt asked, looking in the box. Cheetor laughed.

"I brought it from Cybertron, I didn't realize I had it until a few months ago." He grabbed red and green ornaments and silver tinsel out of the box and handed them to Silverbolt. "Here, we only have one day left to finish the tree!" Cheetor cried excitedly and climbed up the ladder. Silverbolt handed Cheetor the stuff to finish the tree.

A few hours later all the stuff was on the tree, it looked beautiful. Magical tree that had made dreams comes true for many little children around the universe. The Maximals stood back and looked at the tree. Rattrap and Rhinox smiled wildly, Optimus watched proudly, Silverbolt stared in awe, and Cheetor frowned. They all saw it.

"Hey, uh, kiddo, what's da matter? I t'oug't yous liked Christmas Trees." Cheetor just stared a little more and sighed.

"Oh, it's not like I don't like it, it's just . . .it's missing something. Hmmm," Cheetor looked at them and smiled. He slapped himself in the head as if he forgot something, "Ohhhhhh! How could I be so forgetful! Oh, silly me . . ." Cheetor laughed as the others looked in confusion. He opened one of his capartments in his side and took out the prettiest star you could ever see. It was sliver and blue, with little bit of gold here and there. Cheetor beamed and told his friends that this was the star Starhopper had given him on his first Christmas, just six years old. "Every year he would lift me up, cuz I was smaller than normal bots, so I could reach the top. We were so happy that Christmas, I wished it never end . . . but if it hadn't end, I would never had any other Christmas with him. And I'm glad I got to spend those four happy Christmases with him." Cheetor smiled in his vision, not even realizing that anyone else was there, until he looked around. He looked straight at Optimus, "Care to do the honors, Big Bot?" Optimus smiled and lifted Cheetor up, who was still too short for the big tree that they had picked. Cheetor placed the precious little star on the top of the tree and jumped down. He took a step back and looked at the tree, it looked like every tree that he and Starhopper had had. Every thing was the same, the metal balls, the gingerbread bots(fake), and tinsel.

Tears sprang into Cheetor's optics, but before anyone could see them, he blinked them back. He looked at the others and smiles. "Well, we have to go to bed now, so that "Santa Clause" can give out our presents." Cheetor winked and transformed into beast mode. "You guys better get some sleep . . .you have lots of stuff to do tomorrow." He winked again, then flew out of the room towards his room.

Rattrap shook his head. "Man, for once I'm glad Cheetor's what he is . . .happy and cheerful. You know he hasn't been like dis in a while. I hope he never changes."

The others nodded and went to bed, except for Silverbolt, who was on duty. He sat back and stared at the tree.

~o~o~o~

"Royalty! I have urgent news to tell!" 

Megatron rolled his eyes, "Yes, Inferno, what is it?" Inferno saluted and answered.

"There have been reports of somesort of celebration going on at the Maximals base, shall we destroy them now while they are distracted, My Queen?"

"No, Inferno, I have other plans for them, yes. Let them have their "party", it will be their last. And Inferno,"

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Stop calling me THAT!" Inferno eyes widen and saluted. He left and Megatron laughed. "Good little ant, now, back to my plans . . ."

~o~o~o~

Cheetor awoke from his sleeping slumber when the first light of dawn appeared. A wave of sadness filled him, as it did every morning does because he knew how much Tigatron and Airrazor loved the beautiful morning sun. But when Cheetor shakes the thought away, it passes and he gets up. Life goes on. At least, for Cheetor it does. And life this morning was going to be grand.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!"

~o~o~o~

Rattrap awoke with a start. It sounded like someone screaming out something. Then he heard it again. 

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" _'Oh, it's just Cheetor. That kid has da nerve to wake me up at dis . . .wait a minute . . .'_

"Okay, Kiddo, I'm up, I'm up!" Rattrap called out and left his bed. He grabbed the wrapped gifts he placed by his bed and walked out of the room. 

He walked into the bridge just as everybody else came in. All bearing rapped gifts. Cheetor almost looked like an earthling child on his birthday when they placed the presents under the tree. He looked up at everyone.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to open presents. I'll place each of your gifts in a pile and place it near you but you can't open them until I say so, ok?"

The Maximals agreed and waited as Cheetor handed out the presents to each bot. When he was finished, he smiled the biggest smile and shouted, "So!"

The Maximals laughed and stared to open the gifts. Cheetor smiled and sat back, he wanted to watch the others open there gifts. He planned on opening his in private. Rattrap looked at the first one he opened, it was a copper plated picture of Rattrap and Dinobot posing reluctantly for Cheetor's camera. It was placed in a silver frame that could be hung or placed by a bedside table. Rattrap looked from the picture to Cheetor and back again. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Gee, kiddo, I . . .don't know what to say. . .t'anks!" Cheetor just smiled. And watches Silverbolt open his.

It was in a white box with red ribbon tied around it. Silverbolt slowly opened it and looked in side. "A book?"

"Not just any book," Cheetor smiled wildly, "It's Camelot! Sir Camelot was the bravest knight of all earth time. It was my favorite non-Cybertron stories when I was little, my mom gave it to me. When I found it the other day, I knew you would like it."

Silverbolt was touched. "Well, Cheetor, I do. But if you like it so much, you shouldn't give away something you mother gave you."

"Hey, it's no problem! I'm sure that if my mom was still alive she would understand. Besides, I know the book so well already, why bother even reading it!" They all laughed and Rhinox opened his gift. It was a new tool set.

"Just what I need! My old ones are getting rusty."

Cheetor nodded and looked at Optimus, "Now your turn, Big Bot!" 

Optimus raised his eyebrow a little and looked at the box in front of him. He slowly tore open the rapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a book, not just a any book mind you, but a photo album, with tons of pictures inside. Optimus flipped through it and looked at all the pictures of him and the rest of the Axalon crew. He didn't know what to say at first, then he smiled and opened his arms wide open and Cheetor came running into them. They hugged for a moment, the Cheetor backed away. 

"Ya like it?"

"Ha ha ha, I never had a better gift." Cheetor's smiled gleamed and ran out of the room, returning a cycle later with his CD player. 

"It's time for Christmas songs!" 

"But Cheetor . . .you didn't even open your gifts yet."

"I know, but I want to sing songs first. Do you know any?" 

Rattrap smiled and stood, " I do. 'Jingle bells, Megatron smell, Waspinator laid an' egg . . .'" Everyone groaned and threw the used wrapping paper at him. He just laughed and sat down. Cheetor shook his head and sighed. "I should have known . . .never mind I got one . . ."

Everyone sat back and relaxed as Cheetor cleared his throat. After a few nano-clicks Cheetor opened his mouth and sang. "I'm dreaming of a white . . .Christmas. Just like the ones I used to kno-o-ow . . .Where the tree tops glisten . . .and children listen . . .to hear . . .sleigh bells in the snow, ooh whooa oh . . . I'm dreaming of a white . . .Christmas . . . with every Christmas Card I write . . .may all your days be merry . . .and bri-i-ght! . . .and may all your Christmases be . . . whi-i-ite . . ." All the Maximals were stunned. At first they didn't recognized the sweet tenor voice, then the shook finally wore off and enjoyed the show as he repeated the song. When he was finished, everyone gave him a stand ovation. Cheetor blushed a little but eventually he bowed as they applauded his performance. He smiled and started to sing other songs. "O Holy Night . . .the stars are brightly shi-i-inning . . .this is the night . . .of our dear savor's birth . . .", "Silent night . . . holy night . . .all is calm . . .all is bright . . .round young virgin . . .mother and child . . .", "O come . . .all ye faithful . . .joyful and tri-iumphant . . .o come ye . . .o co-o-ome ye, to Be-e-ethlehem . . ." and some other ones. The Maximals sat quietly until Cheetor was almost hoarse from singing so much and they were all tired from the excitement. 

Cheetor watched as they all said goodnight and they left to either patrol or sleep. He smiled and went outside. More snow had fallen while they were opening presents and singing, so it was even whiter than before. Cheetor found a nice cliff that looked over the now white forest, the same one he fought Shadow Demon at, and sat down. He took his presents out of a capartment and opened them.

His first on was from Rattrap. It was a Backstreet Boys CD with some songs that he knew. It was very old, since they were a human group of the late 1900's and early 2000's. Cheetor smiled and opened his next gift. It was from Silverbolt. It was a card game called "Magic". He played it a lot when he was a kid. He opened up a computer game from Rhinox next. And then he opened Optimus's gift. 

It was in a box, medium sized one with gold wrapping paper. He opened it slowly. Inside were some disks, old ones that haven't been used since a little before he was born. He slipped it into his portable computer and read them. It was some old articles about General Starhopper. All about his adventures and rescue missions he went on. He spent an hour reading all the disks one by one until he had finished them all. He stared out into space a few minutes until he got it all in. General Starhopper was even more of a hero that he had let on, and now, thanks to Optimus, he knew everything he wanted to know about him. This was his best Christmas present he had ever gotten his whole life. He smiled and headed back to the _Axalon_. 

On the way back, he passed by Silverbolt on the fuzor's way to patrol. He smiled and handed him another gift. "Hey, 'Bolt. Give this to Blackarachnia, ok? And just tell her . . .you picked it out. Later." Cheetor winked and smiled. Silverbolt raised his eyebrows but smiled anyway. 

"You know?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"Everyone knows?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about Big Bot, but . . .yeah."

"And . . .you don't object?"

"Why would I reject? She was once a Maximal, right? If anyone can change her mind about being a Pred is you. Well, good-night!" Cheetor left Silverbolt speechless and went into his quarters.

~o~o~o~

Blackarachnia watched as the shadow stepped from out side the rock. "Well, it's about time, Bowser. I'm freezing my spindles off!"

"I'm sorry, my love, but I ran into . . .something on the way. But I brought you something to make up for my late entrance." Silverbolt handed the little black box that Cheetor had handed him earlier to the femme. Blackarachnia took it and opened it. It was a black pearl carved into a spider, it also had a note:

__

Dear Heart of my Heart, 

I know you do note believe in the same things that I do, but I will always love you no matter Maximal or Predacon. 

Merry Christmas,  
Silverbolt

Blackarachnia stared at the note for a second then gave Silverbolt a big kiss . . .

The End.

__

First off, I will like to say I'm sorry for very long delay of this story. It's original title was "Sad Memories" and was about Cheetor dealing with the loss of Airrazor and Tigatron, but decided I had enough sad stories to deal with(and much more in the future) so made it a semi-happy one about Christmas. Hope ya enjoy and have a Happy Holiday.

~Colibri~ 

   [1]: mailto:Colibri1999@yahoo.com



End file.
